


The Strength of the Wolf

by Momuno



Series: Running with the wolves [1]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Dark Age Spoilers, Post Iron Gold, Pre Dark Age, Sevro needs a hug, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momuno/pseuds/Momuno
Summary: It is two weeks into their journey back to Luna, when Pebble decides that enough is enough.





	The Strength of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this OneShot at 3 AM last night and stayed up until 5:30 AM because I kept reaching down for my phone so I could write down a phrasing I thought of. So I am hoping that it will have been worth it.c  
One day I will write something Red Rising related that doesn't include Sevro... but it is not this day ^^  
Please tell me your opinion about this One Shot. I also hope that I didn't make the Characters too OOC.

_For the strength of the pack is the wolf..._

It is two weeks into their journey back to Luna, when Pebble finally decides that enough is enough. Her husband is still recovering – he is no longer hanging on the edge of his life but he is still weak and needs as much rest as he can get – one of her best friends could possibly already be dead, somewhere in the vast emptiness of space and as if all of that is not enough her other best friend is slowly wasting away.  
Sevro looks horrible. His eyes are bloodshot. They carry heavy bags that bare witness to many sleepless nights and Pebble wonders when the last time was her friend was able to rest. She can't blame him. The worry about his daughter, about his family is eating away at him. Of course, it is. Pebble couldn't and wouldn't dare imagine what he must feel like. The thought of something happening to her own children makes her sick. And yet, despite all the sympathy she holds for her friend, she can't let things continue to go on like this. The lack of sleep is making him moody, putting every person on the _Nessus _at risk of landing on his bad side. And while that isn't exactly the worst thing that could happen at the moment, it does nothing for the spirits of the people, which are already low enough, without being yelled at for no reason.  
Worse, being on edge all the time has left Sevro empty. A shadow of what he could be, of what he's supposed to be. Fueled by nothing but anger, worry and the thought of saving his daughter. But a thought alone can't keep you standing. A thought alone won't keep your body ready to fight. It is a romantic notion, that you could be fueled by nothing but your beliefs, that a thought is enough to move mountains if only you believe in it enough. But reality isn't like that. Believing might help you hold on to something, but when it comes to fighting a sound mind and a healthy body is of the essence. Sevro, at the moment, has neither and if he doesn't put an end to his behavior, Pebble will.

Pebble confronts Sevro in his quarters. He's pacing. He does that a lot these days. Like a wild animal locked in a cage with nowhere else to go than from one end of his enclosure to the other. In a way, the comparison isn't even that far fetched. He only spares her a quick glance, when she enters, barely long enough to register who she is, before he is back to walking.  
“If you keep going like that you're gonna wear out the floor.” It's a weak attempt at humor and Sevro only reacts with a grunt. Pebble sights. She didn't expect this to be easy and if she wants to change something she needs to be direct. She knows that. So without thinking about it, she steps into Sevro's path. Successfully ending his pacing.  
He looks at her, really looks at her. For, what feels like, the first time in actual days. The color that had seemingly drained from his face when he had first gotten the news about his daughter has not returned to his face. He looks tired. Sick almost. Like his life was slowly draining from his body without him doing anything against it.  
“When was the last time you ate something.” Sevro doesn't answer, but Pebble can tell from the way his jaw clenches that the answer is something along the lines of _“Not in a while.”_ The young woman sighs softly.  
“You need to exercise greater caution...”  
“Caution!” The word leaves his mouth like it's a curse. “I can't afford caution, Pebble! My child could be dead! And you expect me to sit on my ass and stuff my mouth?”  
Pebble takes a second to breathe. To remind herself that his anger is not directed towards her. That he is frustrated and scared and that she needs to stay logical if she wants to help him.  
“I expect you to take care of yourself,” she answers. Unlike him, she isn't raising her voice.  
“We... your daughter needs you to be fit for whatever is about to happen.” He is still starring at her, but behind his eyes, Pebble sees the wall of ice that keeps him from thinking rationally begin to melt.  
“Of what help are you when you are too weak to hold a razor? What do you think you'll be able to achieve when you waste away like this?”  
For a second he just stares at her. Not saying a word. But Pebble knows that she hit a spot. Sevro wants to be useful. He wants to help. She knows that and he knows that she is right.  
He leans forward suddenly. So suddenly that Pebble almost flinches out of his way, but she stops when she notices what he is doing. His head comes to rest on her shoulder. It's not what most people would describe as a hug. His arms hang limply next to his body, but he is seeking comfort and Pebble is more than willing to give it.  
“I'm so tired.” Sevro mumbles and Pebble feels her heart clench. This isn't how things should be. This shouldn't be happening. But it is happening. All of this is real and Pebble wishes that she could share the burden her friend is carrying. Wishes she could do more than just stand there and softly thread her fingers through the short hair on the back of his head.  
“I know, I know.”, she whispers and for a moment silence reigns the room. The hair of his Mohawk, limp and falling down instead of being styled upwards, tickles her slightly, but she doesn't move.

It could be seconds or hours later, Pebble doesn't know, when Sevro speaks up again.  
“I don't know what to do.” It's a silent confession. One only meant for that exact moment and for a second Pebble feels herself be transported back. Over a decade ago to a cave near _Tinos_, where Sevro screamed and punched the martian soil covering the walls until his throat was raw and his knuckles bloody. Where the pain over the loss of his father, his best friend and the betrayal of a person he considered family had amounted in a cruel crescendo of raw emotion. He hadn't been crying then, just as much as he doesn't cry now. But his body rests heavy against hers. He doesn't look up, when she softly navigates him towards his cot, doesn't look up, when she nudges him to sit down. He curls up on the cot and Pebble sits next to him, continuously patting his hair. If she had to she would spend the next hours like this. If it meant that he could get at least some rest.  
Like she had done, back in the Institute. When the Jackal's knife had taken his eye and all they had been able to do was wait and hope that the wound wouldn't get infected. She would always do it again. They are a pack after all. They are family.  
Sometimes she wonders whether Sevro is even aware of what he had done for them, back when they first started to pile around him like moths around a beacon of light. Yes, Darrow had lead them, had given them something to fight for, but Sevro had, even without knowing, even without wanting to, given them hope. He had shown them that no matter how looked upon they were no matter how small and seemingly insignificant, they still had a lot of fight in them.  
Pebble sighs softly. She doesn't like the hopelessness that now fills the room. Doesn't like the fact that there is little she can do. They can only wait. That is all. But saying that wouldn't be helpful. So she says the only thing that comes to her mind. The only thing she can say in times like these.  
“We figure something out” Sevro doesn't answer and Pebble hopes that he has fallen asleep, but she isn't sure. So she continues. “We always do. Together.”

… _and the strength of the wolf is the pack._

_~ FIN ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to you can always come and talk to me on Tumblr: [@howlingalltheway](https://howlingalltheway.tumblr.com/)


End file.
